


Time Out

by Moose_and_Squirrle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_and_Squirrle/pseuds/Moose_and_Squirrle
Summary: Sam and Dean were put into time out at a park. But the two brothers couldn’t stay apart for long.





	Time Out

Dean sat alone at a playground bench watching all the other kids have fun. Why did he have to be put in time out he angrily thought to himself with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Peering across the playground at the other park bench was his little brother Sam, pouting to himself. His legs were hugged close to his chest with his arms wrapped around his knees, making his face barely visible.

___

 

Dean was chasing Sam on the playground trying to tag him to be ‘it’. He wasn’t paying attention when he suddenly bumped shoulders with another kid almost twice his size.

“Hey man sorry,” Dean shouted back as he continued running after Sam.

Suddenly Dean was shoved from behind causing him to fall face first into the wood chips of the playground.

“Hey man sorry about that,” the same large kid had yelled with a visibly large smirk.

Dean jumps up to his feet as quickly as he fell, standing defiantly towards the other kid. “Hey look, I said sorry for bumping you. What was that for?” Dean spat.

The kid glared down at Dean, visibly more agitated. “You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness, you little ‘pipsqueak’.” The kid retorted getting more and more aggressive.

“If I get down on my knees, you probably won’t be able to see me over your fat stomach there, Jabba.” Dean replied quickly not skipping a beat.

With this the kid cocked back a fist and punched Dean square in the nose, knocking him backwards on his back. Trying to scramble back up to his feet he saw a shadow looming over his with anger radiating from it. Dean readied himself for another blow when he heard his little brother’s voice from behind the figure above. That’s when Dean realized that Sam must have been watching all of this happen. Sam’s yelling tore Dean away from his thoughts.

“Leave my brother alone, you stupid idjit!” Sam screamed, pounding his fists into the back of the older boy. Turning around quickly, more infuriated than before, was about throw a right hook to Sam’s jaw when someone had grabbed his arm. All three kids looked up to see who it was when Sam and Dean heard the familiar voice of their adoptive father.

“Leave my boys alone. He said he was sorry,” Bobby said to the other kid trying not to sound as angry as he felt. Quickly the boy ran off, visibly frightened by the large scruffy man, and disappeared out of sight.

“Thanks Bo-,” Dean was cut short. “Don’t think you boys aren’t in trouble here. I heard what happened. Dean you’re sitting on that bench and Sam you’re sitting on the opposite one.” Bobby pointed to either side of the playground. The boys knew better than to resist, so they both stomped off to their respective benches.

___

Dean glared at the large kid as Bobby talked with his mother. Her previously horrified and disgusted expression was now straight-faced and calm. Bobby was once again saving the Winchesters’ necks.

After a few minutes, the kid and his mother left the park and Bobby answered his cell phone. He walked towards the parking lot to continue his conversation. Dean didn’t take his eyes off of Bobby until he was out of view.

Dean darted his eyes around to find the bench that Sam was sitting at. His brother was now sitting hunched over, swinging his legs freely. From this distance Sam looked like he was hiding his emotional distress, failing miserably. Dean couldn’t see the tears from his bench but his brotherly instinct kicked him off of his bench.

Dean’s feet landed deep into the wood chips, which gave him an idea. He began shuffling his steps in the wood chips creating a two-lane trail behind him. He lead the trail towards Sam while keeping an eye out for Bobby.

As Dean stopped in front of Sam, he saw the tear stains on his little brother’s red cheeks. Sam’s breathing was ragged as if he had been hyperventilating. Dean reached out to bring Sam’s chin up. Sam’s eyes were red and puffy. With a few short breaths, the younger Winchester whispered, “But that kid was mean to you...”

Dean nodded, wiping a stray tear from Sam’s face. “Yeah, he was. I saw Bobby talking to his mom. Hopefully he’ll get it when he gets home.” Dean said with a grin. A hint of a smile tugged at Sam’s face. Dean glanced behind to follow Sam’s gaze to the set of swings on the opposite end of the playground. “Wanna go swing?” Sam nodded. Dean gestured with his head. “Let’s go.”

Dean began shuffling off as Sam hopped down from his bench. Sam watched how Dean shuffled his steps through the wood chips, then began to follow suit. Rather than follow in Dean’s tracks, Sam started his own path. The brothers weaved their way around and under the playground equipment, passing through each other’s trails once or twice.

Their trekking through the wood chips ended at the swing set. Dean helped Sam get seated in one swing, then took the one beside it for himself. Sam began to swing his legs slightly, not moving more than 5-feet in either direction. Dean smiled at his little brother. He enjoyed seeing Sammy happy, even when it’s just a moment or two.

“Dean! Look at me!” Sam laughed. His hair flying all around, the redness of his face had been erased by pure joy. Dean laughed along as he himself began to gain height on his swing.

They hadn’t been swinging for a few minutes when Bobby came back into view. Sam and Dean’s hearts sank as the boys tried to slow their swinging speed. Both swings were still by the time Bobby had walked over to them. Sam’s gaze went immediately to the ground, Dean glanced pitifully towards his brother before looking to Bobby.

Bobby huffed a sigh as he put his hands on his hips, attempting to look mad at the boys. He could never stay mad at them. After all Sam and Dean were practically joined at the hip, they rarely left each other’s side. “What am I gonna do with you two idjits?”

A smirk tugged at Dean’s mouth. Bobby only called them ‘idjits’ when he cared. Dean knew it was Bobby’s way of saying “I love you.” Sam looked up after Bobby said that. Both boys were smiling. Bobby couldn’t say ‘no’ to those faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! Comments are appreciated! Thanks from Moose. And Squirrel (yea yea I know it's not spelled correctly in the username!)
> 
> Hope everybody had a Happy Holidays! And Happy New Year!


End file.
